


Love Actually

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fanfic fest, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy, Mostly just comfort, haven't done one of those yet, there isn't really any hurting, this is maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: This is number six for my Mirandy Christmas Fanfic prompts, as voted by all of my readers. I love you all. Andy is drunk and Miranda is late on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy this one, I'm still chugging along trying to get all of these done!!!

Miranda was beyond annoyed, she was undeniably the angriest she’d felt in a very long time. Of all days for Irv to be this difficult it had to be today.

She’d been in a meeting with him for most if not the entire morning, and then of course they were behind on their current issue. So instead of being able to leave at noon to get ready for dinner with her Andrea, she’s stuck here, dealing with the latest screw ups of her staff.

And she was angry about it, very angry. She’d promised Andrea she’d be home early and at this rate she would be home even later than usual.

She pushed Andrea’s disappointed face from her mind, and focused on getting the issue done. The faster it was finished, the faster she could get home. 

Miranda sighed deeply, and felt her hope disintegrate as she watched the hours go by, and got no further on the magazine. At nine pm when they hadn’t gotten any farther due to Irv’s continued medling, Miranda did something she’d never done before.

She went to Nigel in his office.

“Nigel, it is now 9:15 at night. I am nine hours late to be home with Andrea, I’m tired, I’m sure you are as well and Irv is still lurking the halls making everyone incredibly unproductive.”

Nigel narrowed his eyes, but only looked up from his desk for a few seconds before going back to it.

“Okay… What are you suggesting?”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“Go home. Send everyone home, it’s Christmas eve.”

Nigel gave her an incredulous look, smoothing a hand over his scalp.

“You want us to go home? But Miranda the issue is due to be out tomorrow. We haven’t released an issue late since-”

“Since I became Editor-in-Chief.”

Nigel just stared.

“Wow, she really has changed you.” 

Miranda scowled.

“I love Andrea, I would do absolutely nothing differently. I’m more irritated that I didn’t just go home sooner!”

Nigel held up his hands in surrender.

“Hey, it’s okay Miranda. I’m just surprised is all. I never said that change wasn’t for the better.”

Miranda nodded.

“Thank you, Nigel.”

Nigel gave her a smile.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll stay here and work a little longer with the team, see if we can’t make it better. Tomorrow call me when you and the missus are awake, I can come over and we can finish up on the final touches. We should be able to get it on the stands for the 26th.”

Miranda shook her head.

“Nigel I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You aren’t asking, and besides, once you’re gone I’m sure Irv will lose interest and leave the rest of us alone to do our jobs. Go home to Andy, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Miranda sighed.

“The printers won’t be open tomorrow anyway.”

“They’ll open for Miranda Priestly.”

Miranda chuckled.

“Alright, you win. I’ll see you tomorrow Nigel.”

“Night boss!”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and headed out to the elevators. She had a night of grovelling ahead of her.

When she entered the townhouse, it was almost dead silent, but she was sure she could hear Andrea watching television in their family room. She sighed and removed her coat before heading towards the sounds.

She opened the door slowly, and the sight she was met with absolutely broke her heart. 

There were two bottles of wine on the coffee table, one was empty and the other was on it’s way there. Love Actually was playing on the television, and her Andrea lay splayed out on the couch, a glass of wine dangling from her fingers. Big fat tears poured down her cheeks as she sniffled and sobbed quietly into Miranda’s favourite blanket.

“Oh Andrea, my darling.” Miranda sighed.

Andrea turned towards the sound to find Miranda standing there.

“Miranda?”

Miranda approached the couch, sitting on the end closest to Andrea’s head.

“Andrea darling, why are you crying? I know I’m incredibly late, that idiot Irv pulled me into a meeting and kept harassing my staff so no one could anything done. We didn’t finish the issue, but I decided enough is enough. I’m sorry I didn’t just come home earlier.”

Andrea pulled herself over into Miranda’s space, pressing her face into Miranda’s stomach, as she continued to cry.

“Andrea, please. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do to help.”

Andrea sniffled and mumbled something into Miranda’s stomach.

“What was that, my love?”

Andrea looked up at Miranda with big teary eyes.

“I just want Jamie and Aurélie to be together! It’s so sad!”

Miranda sighed.

“Andrea we watch this movie together every year, surely you must know that they do indeed get together.”

Andrea started up another round of tears.

“What about David and Natalie?”

Miranda sighed again.

“Them too.”

Andrea sniffled again, and Miranda took her wine glass from her before she spilt it.

“What if they don’t get together  _ this  _ year?!”

“Well I suppose we’ll just have to watch it together to find out.”

Andrea’s face lit up, as Miranda pulled her into her arms and covered them with the blanket. Gently she smoothed her hand up and down Andrea’s back, and kissed her forehead.

They were silent for a moment, watching the movie.

“I missed you.” Andrea whispered softly.

“I know darling, I’m truly very sorry. Though to be fair, this is the very first year since I became EIC of Runway that we’re releasing an issue late.”

Andrea gave her a bewildered look.

“You came home before the issue was finished?”

“Of course, I wanted to get home to you. I wish I’d only just come home earlier.”

Andrea sat up, seemingly sobered with the information she had received.

“But Runway, that’s your baby! And what about Anna and Vogue? They’ll get the jump on you!”

Miranda pulled Andrea back into her arms and sighed.

“You’re much more important than any magazine, or rivalry. It’s Christmas Eve, and we always watch this movie together. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

Andrea lay there quietly for a moment.

“Oh.”

Miranda pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

“Andrea, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. You and my girls are the most important things in the world to me. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Andrea sighed and curled into Miranda’s warm body.

“I love you too.”

Miranda kissed her forehead, and hummed softly. 

“The minute this movie is over we’ll have to get you to bed. We’re having breakfast with Nigel tomorrow, and you’ll need your sleep with the hangover you’re going to have.”

Andrea hummed softly, eyes already closed and her breathing slowing.

“Silly girl.” Miranda said softly.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your  _ silly girl.” Andrea breathed.

Miranda smiled.

“Indeed you are." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would love to hear from you all what you think!!! I have nine more prompts to go, hopefully nobody minds if these go into January, because that is very likely at this point. :))) Thanks peeps!!!


End file.
